


Chapter 1 - Please Touch Me

by SaltNTang



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltNTang/pseuds/SaltNTang
Summary: Usagi and Misaki have a gentle moment after waking one Monday morning





	Chapter 1 - Please Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Song to listen to while reading:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fjjrO1ppGxU&t=35s

Misaki didn’t understand Usagi-san. Not one bit. He groaned in annoyance, turning to face the peacefully sleeping Usagi beside him. The sheets draped over his shoulders, the sunlight gently dancing across his shoulder blades, reflecting a warm light on his soft skin.

 

Misaki blushed faintly, furrowing his brows at the thought. Slowly, he leaned in, kissing Usagi’s cheek gingerly, his cheek soft and warm, as always.

 

“Misaki.” Usagi muttered, his violet colored eyes opened without seemingly any trace he was asleep five milliseconds ago.

 

Jerking back, in horror, Misaki blushed furiously.

 

“W-What? Stupid!” Misaki angerly moved to sit up, standing up off the bed and began marching towards the shower to create some distance away from stupid Usagi.

 

A firm, yet gentle grasp around Misaki’s wrist yanked the boy back into bed by force. Misaki’s eyes widened in surprise, Usagi now over him. The sheets now draped loosely around his hips. Usagi gazed down at Misaki with a soft, constant smile.

 

_He only smiles like that around me._

 

Misaki blushed faintly, his bright green eyes gazing into Usagi’s purple colored ones. They both felt the world slow down a tad bit, the moment between them memorizing.

“I love you.”

Misaki pursed his lips, blushing furiously, kicking his legs in an attempt to loosen himself away from Usagi.

“Stupid Usagi! Lemme go! Lemme go! I’m going to be late to class!” Misaki yelled, closing his eyes tightly in embarrassment.

“No.” Usagi spoke out simply.

“Hah?!” Misaki gazed up at his boyfriend in disbelief. “Usagiiiiiii!” He cried desperately, praying the gods would help him out.

Slowly, Usagi took Misaki’s hand, kissing it softly, before pressing it to his own chest. Misaki watched him in awe, swallowing sheepishly.

“Misaki. This is the way you make me feel. My heart is beating for you, right now.”

His eyes widened up at Usagi, his heart seemingly skipping a beat or two.

“U-Usagi..” He whispered, softly.

Leaning down slowly, Usagi pressed his lips to Misaki’s chapped lips. Misaki felt like every worry in the entire world fell away. Fluttering his eyes shut slowly, Misaki sighed, kissing Usagi softly back. A warm tongue brushed across Misaki’s lips, making him shudder and part his lips in invitation.

_Don’t get swept away by him…_

“Usagi..san ahn..” Misaki moaned softly into the kiss.

 

He was definitely going to be late.

 

 


End file.
